Mistic
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: uma escola, um segredo, alunos especiais, novas aventuras numa época em que sobreviver é uma prioridade para... as criaturas místicas! ok, sumario horrivel u.u' INSCRIÇÕES ABERTAS APENAS PARA HUNTERS... u.u'


oi! sou eu outra vez com mais uma fic! xD

ja estou para publica-la à uma semana mas o fanfiction não me deixava...dava sempre erro... u.u'''

bem, esta história é baseada numa ideia que surgiu assim de repente e... não tenho mais nada a dizer... u.u

leiam a fic e digam o que acham... n.n

**

* * *

**

**Mistic**

**By: Atsuko Tenshi

* * *

**

Introdução:

Mistic foi um lugar criado há milhares de anos atrás. Consiste numa organização secreta que tenta proteger todas as criaturas místicas, isto é, pessoas "especiais" que possuam dons invulgares.

Para os outros seres humanos, Mistic não passa de um colégio com uma óptima categoria de ensino que recrutava os melhores alunos.

Lá nesse colégio era-lhes oferecida uma habitação onde poderiam ficar durante vários anos, se necessário, a estudar. Era como uma escola para sobredotados. Mas a realidade era outra…

Mistic recrutava jovens míticos e durante o tempo em que se encontravam lá, ensinar-lhes-iam como lidar com as suas habilidades e como se protegerem, dando-lhes boas condições enquanto lá estivessem é a segurança de um futuro melhor.

Infelizmente, o mundo não aceita as criaturas místicas. Pensavam que tinham aparecido para lhes roubar o trabalho por causa das suas habilidades acrescidas ou simplesmente por inveja. Se alguém descobrisse uma criatura mística, deveria denunciá-la logo para lhe ser aplicada a sentença de morte. Quem não o fizesse seria também morto e acusado de cumplicidade. Por isso, Mistic ajudava-os a defenderem-se dos seus perseguidores, os Hunters.

Personagens:

**Hunters** – Caçadores de criaturas místicas, normalmente ligados à policia estatal. Eles dividem-se em grupos para ajudar na captura. Dividem-se em Magic Hunters (caçam magos, feiticeiros e bruxas), Dark Hunters (caçam anjos, vampiros e yokais), Misc Hunters (caçam fadas, ninfas, elfos e sereias) e Ancient Hunters (caçam semideuses, centauros, lobisomens, gigantes e anões).

**Magos – **humanos que dominam a magia dos 4 elementos.

**Feiticeiros –** humanos que dominam a capacidade de fazer feitiços e poções e ainda a magia branca e negra.

**Bruxas** – humanas que dominam a capacidade de fazer feitiços, poções e transformações e ainda a magia negra e curativa.

Os _Anjos_ estão divididos em:

**Anjos puros – **anjos da luz que dominam a magia branca e os 4 elementos.

**Anjos caídos** – anjos que renegam a luz, dominam a magia negra e os 4 elementos. Alguns são nascidos das trevas.

**Vampiros – **nascidos de famílias de vampiros ou pessoas mordidas por vampiros. Alimentam-se de sangue e adoram a escuridão mas são aptos para estar ao sol de dia. Dominam a magia negra.

**Yokais** – metade humanos, metade criaturas. Dominam os poderes respectivos a criatura (ex.: Fénix – fogo)

**Fadas – **criaturas puras que dominam os 4 elementos e possuem pequenas asas.

**Ninfas –** outra raça de fadas mais elevada. Além de dominarem os 4 elementos também dominam a magia curativa. Possuem pequenas asas.

**Elfos –** humanos de orelhas pontiagudas. Podem seguir o caminho da luz ou das trevas. Dominam a magia curativa, os 4 elementos e a magia branca ou negra dependentemente do caminho que seguem.

**Sereias –** humanos com cauda de peixe que vivem maioritariamente no mar. Também podem dirigir-se à terra tornando-se quase humanos (pois a sua pele é esverdeada e as suas orelhas têm uma forma parecida com barbatanas). Dominam a magia ofensiva, curativa, branca e elementos água e vento.

**Semideuses –** filhos de humanos e deuses. Os seus poderes são inferiores aos dos deuses e dependem o deus de que são filhos (ex.:Marte – fogo, magia ofensiva).

**Centauros –** humanos com corpo de cavalo da cintura para baixo. Dominam a magia ofensiva, defensiva, branca e os elementos Fogo e Terra.

**Lobisomens –** humanos que se transformam em yokai lobos nas noites de lua cheia. Dominam a magia ofensiva e negra.

**Anões –** humanos muito baixos mas com muita força bruta. Dominam a magia ofensiva, curativa, branca, criativa e têm capacidades para fazer poções.

**Gigantes – **humanos muito grandes e com bastante força bruta. Dominam a magia ofensiva e o elemento terra.

**Quem Criou Mistic?**

Mistic foi criado por Margarret Wellington. Ela era da raça Anjo Puro mas sempre conseguiu esconder que era uma criatura mística. Criou o projecto com mais alguns amigos que também eram criaturas místicas. Antes de concluírem o projecto, a mãe de Margarret adoeceu gravemente e às portas da morte disse a um padre que a filha era uma criatura mística. Quando a mãe de Margarret morreu o padre denunciou-a. Com essa denúncia, foi concedido o mandato de captura e a sentença de morte a Margarret. Morreu condenada à fogueira mas conseguiu que os seus colegas saíssem salvos e conseguissem finalizar aquilo que ela sempre desejou… um melhor local para as criaturas místicas…

**

* * *

**

E que comece a história...

* * *

1ºCapítulo:" Eu…Marianne..."

Estava uma noite escura… a lua cheia e as estrelas brilhavam no céu tornando-o ainda mais bonito. Uma noite como todas as outras em Moscovo e em qualquer cidade do mundo, bela, magnifica e coberta por gritos desesperados de ajuda e dor…

Uma jovem mulher, no auge dos seus 30 anos, de cabelos castanhos-escuros lisos, pele bem pálida e olhos violentas meio humedecidos corria pelas ruas desesperada agarrando pela mão uma menina de 8 anos, igualzinha a ela só que de cabelos cacheados, enquanto eram perseguidas por dois homens vestidos de preto e com capas negras, Hunters.

A jovem e a menina correram mais depressa e conseguiram despistá-los, mas sabiam que não seria por pouco tempo…

**Jovem (entregando um papel à menina)** – filha, quero que fujas e vás até esta morada, percebeste?

**Menina **– e tu, mãe?

**Jovem **– eu vou estar sempre contigo querida…aqui… – e aponta para o coração da menina.

**Menina **– eu não quero ir sem ti…

**Jovem –** tens que ir querida…

**Menina (começando a chorar)** – eu não quero! Tu vais morrer e eu não posso ir sabendo que isso vai acontecer!

**Jovem (deixando escorrer uma lágrima e abraçando a filha)** – não te preocupes minha filha… tudo vai ficar bem… nessa morada encontraras pessoas que te ajudaram… eu vou estar sempre contigo, não tenhas medo!

**Menina **– mãe… eu te amo…

**Jovem –** eu também querida, eu também… – ouvem-se passos de corrida a aproximar-se do local (provenientes dos Hunters como é obvio) – vai filha, eles estão a chegar…

**Menina** **–** mas…

**Jovem –** VAI DEPRESSA! CORRE!

A menina obedece e começa a correr o mais rápido que pode até que chega a uma ponte à saída da cidade. Ela pára após atravessar para recuperar o folgo. Quando ia a começar novamente a correr ouve um grito longo e doloroso proveniente de uma mulher… A menina cai de joelhos no chão enquanto lágrimas escorrem-lhe dos olhos…

**Menina (entre soluços)** – por…porquê?

"_Quero que fujas e vás até esta morada, percebeste?"_

"_VAI DEPRESSA! CORRE!"_

Estas memórias passam rápido na mente da menina como flash-backs. Ela levanta-se, enxuga as lágrimas e pega o papel que a mãe lhe entregou onde estava escrito o seguinte:

_Querida filha:_

_Quando estiveres a ler esta carta eu provavelmente já estarei morta, por isso quero que vás até ao Colégio Mistic, só eles te puderam ajudar._

_Eu sei que pensas que é apenas um colégio para meninos muito inteligentes mas, na realidade, é um colégio que apoia criaturas místicas como tu._

_Amo-te muito filha e prometo estar sempre contigo…_

_Muitos beijos da tua mãe_

_Catherine_

A pequena menina respirou fundo e olhou o céu vendo que uma das estrelas brilhava mais do que as outras.

**Menina –** obrigado mãe…por estares sempre comigo…

A menina começou a caminhar até que, quando já amanhecia, avistou o colégio de Mistic. Era um grande e belíssimo castelo cinza rodeado por um enorme muro também cinza. Mistic situava-se numa encosta perto de um gigantesco lago.

A menina aproximou-se do castelo e viu dois guardas na porta do castelo vestidos com armaduras prata e vermelhas, e cada um segurava uma bandeira do colégio (a bandeira era negra e tinha um dragão vermelho e um escuro de cada lado prata com uma cruz vermelha) além de transportarem uma bela espada prata e negra cada um. Ela aproximou-se timidamente dos guardas que apenas a fitavam.

**Guarda 1 –** o que queres daqui?

**Menina –** eu…eu… a minha mãe mandou-me para aqui… disse que aqui me ajudariam…

**Guarda 2 – **és uma criatura mística?

**Menina –** s…sim…

O primeiro guarda dirige-se à menina e coloca-lhe a mão na testa fechando os olhos. Bastou uma fracção de segundos para ele voltar a abrir os seus olhos negros e medonhos e levantar-se dando um sinal com a cabeça ao outro guarda. O segundo guarda abre a porta pesada vagarosamente.

**Guarda 1 –** entra…

Logo em seguida a menina entra acompanhada pelos dois guardas. Eles entram no castelo, sobem algumas escadas e percorrem alguns corredores até chegarem a uma enorme porta de madeira escura com alguns detalhes a ouro e um lindíssimo dragão bordado. Os guardas batem a porta e logo em seguida abrem-na e entram juntamente com a menina um grande escritório.

**Guarda 2 –** desculpe o incomodo senhor, mas esta menina veio cá pedir ajuda… ela é uma criatura mística.

O velho homem estava sentado na sua poltrona, atrás na da sua mesa de madeira escura e também bordada tal como a porta, cheia de papelada em cima. Ele levanta-se mostrando um corpo ligeiramente atarracado, com longas barbas brancas tal como os seus poucos cabelos também brancos, olhos dourados e usava uma longa túnica púrpura com detalhes dourados.

**Homem –** olá pequena! O meu nome é Allen Springfield e sou o director deste colégio. Como te chamas?

**Menina –** eu…Marianne…

**----------Ж----------**

Acordo… O sol batia-me nos olhos o que não me deixava dormir mais por muito que quisesse. Levanto-me e arranjo os meus cabelos castanhos-escuros cacheados que estavam todos despenteados e fito os meus olhos violeta sonolentos no espelho… Realmente não consegui dormir nada de jeito… E já não é a 1º vez que acontece… Ultimamente não tenho dormido nada por causa dos fantasmas do passado que decidiram que era altura de me atormentar de novo. Já não bastava o que tinha sofrido quando pequena? Bem, parece que não…

Vesti as minhas jeans escuras preferidas, uma camisa azul escura com mangas 3/4, as minhas etnies azuis escuras e brancas e umas luvas sem dedos azuis escuras. Bem, pode-se dizer que sou uma rapariga com sorte. Tenho um corpo bem delineado e de meter inveja, mas também não é por ter a mania das dietas pois eu sou uma pessoa que adora comer, principalmente doces… Tenho 2 tatuagem, uma no pulso com uma estrela e outra com uma lua em quarto crescente no pescoço. Bem, acho que vou tomar o pequeno-almoço…

**? –** Parabéns!!!!! Já com 16 aninhos? A minha menina está a crescer!!! ToT

**Eu **– Carol…¬¬ obrigado pelos parabéns mas ainda não estou com humor suficiente para as tuas piadinhas…

**? –** pois é… já acordada? Pensava que a tua hora de acordar mínima fosse às 11h… xD

**Eu –** menos sarcasmo e vai logo directo ao assunto, Carol… ¬¬

**Carol **– ok! Espera por mim para tomar o pequeno-almoço, é só isso que te peço hoje! n.n

**Eu –** então despacha-te…

Bem, esta é a minha colega de quarto, Caroline Miller. Ela tem cabelo longo ruivo, olhos verdes claros como esmeraldas sempre brilhantes e alegres, pele pálida e corpo atlético além de ser bem alta, ainda mais do que eu… Pronto já apareceu…esta rapariga é mais rápida que um trovão. Veste um vestido preto até metade das coxas preto com rendas e folhos pretos, umas meias até metade da coxa cinzas escuras, umas sandálias pretas e uma capa preta. Está era definitivamente a roupa preferida dela… ela adora a cor preta, vestidos e capas…mas acho que chega a ser normal… a raça dela é bruxa e é claro que é uma criatura mística, ou então não estaria aqui…

Dirigimo-nos até ao refeitório da escola, como sempre, para tomar o pequeno-almoço e conversarmos com os nossos colegas.

**Director –** Bom dia a todos! Espero que estejam bem pois vamos iniciar mais um ano de aulas…

**Eu –** lá vem este velho outra vez…¬¬

**Carol –** Marianne, não digas isso…n.n'''

**Eu –** mas é verdade, ele faz sempre o mesmo discurso… Agora vai dizer que vamos estar dispensados das aulas, que podemos fazer o que quisermos e que ao jantar vão ser apresentados os novos alunos… ù.u

**Carol **– n.n''' estás mesmo de mau-humor…

**Director **– Bem, como estamos a iniciar o ano, hoje vão estar dispensados das aulas e podem fazer o que quiserem mas não se esqueçam que têm de estar presentes a horas para o jantar pois vão ser apresentados os novos alunos…

**Carol –** o.o'''

**Eu (imitando a voz do director)** – tenham um bom dia!

**Director **– tenham um bom dia!

**Carol **– O.O''''''''' não faço comentários…

**Eu **– eu disse-te… este velho é um chato e com muita falta de originalidade…¬¬'

**Carol** – n.n'

Bem, a seguir ao discurso enfadonho do director e ao pequeno-almoço eu escapei-me sorrateiramente de perto dos meus colegas e fui para o meu local favorito…para um lago que há perto de uma cerejeira…

Olhei o meu reflexo no lago. Sim… aqui podia dizer que era feliz. Não totalmente mas era o suficiente…eu acho…

Sim… aqui podia ser eu própria…

Aqui podia ser eu… Marianne Knight…

**Fim do 1º Capítulo

* * *

**

Oi outra vez! xD

bem, esta parte na 1º pessoa ficou uma porcaria... prometo que o resto da fic será em normal

(ou seja, serei eu a narradora! muahahahhaah xD)

bem, para começar bem, vou pedir inscrições para a escola!

quero ver o povo todo a participar!!! xD

Ficha de inscrição! 

Nome:

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Raça: (pode ser hunter ou criatura mística, mas não se esqueçam de especificar (se é misc hunter, se é elfo e que caminho segue e etc...))

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Roupa:

Qualidade:

Defeito:

Lado: (bem/mal)

Especialidade: (qual o poder que domina melhor, ex: anjos caídos - magia negra e por ai fora)

Historial: (um pouco da historia do personagem - opcional)

bem, é tudo... não sei bem se vou colocar todos os personagens de beyblade... depende do que me vier à cabeça xD

Mandem muitas reviews!!!

bjux

**Atsuko Tenshi**

**

* * *

**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**_"Novos alunos trazem novas amizades"_**

**Um novo ano lectivo inicia-se no colégio Mistic... e um novo ao lectivo significa novos alunos e novas aventuras... será que irá tudo correr bem? que surpresas traram os novos alunos? **

**Leiam o próximo capítulo e descobrirão!!!

* * *

**


End file.
